Outtakes of a Stay-at-home-male
by Jesusfollower97
Summary: Companion story to "Burn brighter together" Series of short one-shots of Fenrys adventures in "parenthood" of infant to toddler Rhoe. (Will hop around in timeline and include Aelin at times).
1. Chapter 1

**OUTTAKE #1: 2 AM Feeding**

Two weeks into life with a baby and Fenrys was tired. More than tired; he was pooped.

He couldn't remember what it felt like to sleep through the night anymore. Or the day. He knew sleep was still something that one could attain in theory. He knew because he watched the tiny infant do it often enough. Sleep that is. Deeply. But it was like the newborn had some kind of sense that told him _exactly _when Fenrys had closed his eyes and that it was then the perfect time to wail. Like now.

Not having the energy to even complain, the drained male just _stared_. Stared across the room at the crib the noise rang from with bleary, bloodshot eyes.

The moon shone steadily on the scene as Fenrys was somehow able to drag himself once more from the still-made-bed to the crib. Habitually, he checked the fresh diaper, picked him up and gently swayed, but he wasn't calming. No fever. Food it was then. Of course.

More asleep than awake, Fenrys shuffled in his slippers out of his bedroom...

Down the hall...

Across the courtyard...

Down the stairs...

Through the kitchen...

Up the stairs...

Paused...

Back down the stairs...

Around the kitchen...

Down more stairs... and more stairs...

And into the dungeons.

Knowing the routine, the guards on duty opened the cell and coffin doors fluidly at their approach.

Aelin took her still shrieking baby from Fenrys carefully as he blindly laid him down and mumbled to her, "Baby's hungry or somethin', I don't know what now. I checked his pockets... but his socks were there so... I dunno..."

Aelin helped her hungry son to drink and laughed asking, "You checked his pockets? What pockets?"

But Fenrys was beyond reaching as he stumbled over to the closest wall, slid down, and promptly passed out.

Stroking the back of her quieted child's head, she crooned in mock sympathy, "Poor nanny Fenrys."

And for the first time in weeks, Fenrys didn't wake up until many gloriously-uninterrupted hours later.

**A/N: Hey hey! Here's the first of many outtakes for my lovely readers that supported the idea. Thank you thank you for your continued interest and input, I couldn't do it without all of you! Hope this was enjoyable, I have plenty more where this came from. Just to let you know, I'm half way through the next chapter for "Burn Brighter Together" so keep an eye out! Until then ~V**


	2. 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(Ten months old)**

"Oh Rhoe-ly-poly... Look what I got for you; A big ol fluffy bear!"

From where he sat on the soft rug teething on a cloth ring, Rhoe turned toward the male's voice. The ring was forgotten in a heartbeat. Rhoe turned onto his hands and knees and began a wobbly crawl; big blue-eyes fixated on the new toy.

Fenrys sank to a crouch, waiting patiently. "See he's so happy to meet you!" He turned the bear to look at its threaded up-turned mouth and sparkling button eyes. He really was a happy looking bear.

Fenrys wished he could take full credit for its construction but he didn't think the maid, miss Leze-who got the materials, taught Fenrys for future projects, and did ninety-nine percent of the work- would appreciate it much.

Fenrys asked, "Wanna say 'hi' to him?"

The tiny prince's nose scrunched up excitedly, exposing his newly grown in twin teeth on his bottom gums. Small panting breaths left him followed by a squeal of delight.

Fenrys chuckled and turned the bear back and forth in a jovial dance.

That was it for Rhoe. He couldn't wait any longer. Ceasing his progress, the baby raised himself to his feet and unsteadily took a step.

A second.

A _third._

On an attempted fourth, he wavered and lost his balance. Fenrys already had his hands outstretched though and caught him before he could hit the ground, gasping, "Did you just—?!"

Drool seeped from between Rhoe's grinning lips. His little fingers brushing through the bear's grey fur under Fenrys' arm; completely oblivious to what he just achieved. He squeaked to his new friend, "Hi!"

Fenrys, on the other hand, completely ignored the bear. "I can't believe it! Your first steps!" He lifted Rhoe high in the air, exclaiming, "Way to go, Rhoe! Your mama's gonna be so proud—!"

Suspended in mid-air, Rhoe kicked his feet for a moment. Hair shimmering in the sun's morning rays.

An invisible weight slumped Fenrys shoulders though and he brought Rhoe back to rest on his lap. His smile turned bittersweet, "On second thought, let's not tell your mama she missed your first steps."

Not for the first time, it struck Fenrys how majorly unfair it was that Aelin wasn't the one raising her baby. How unfair it was that she missed out on big milestones like this one; Rowan as well. Also not for the first time, he hated the queen he was bound to serve.

"How about... when we see her later, we do this again? Recreate the moment for mama?" Fenrys proposed. Rhoe babbled back joyfully bringing a smile back to the substitute parent's face.

Ducking to look the little one in the eye, he stuck his hand out and asked, "Deal?"

He gripped Rhoe's chubby hand between two fingers and shook on it: Deal.

**A/N: Hello readers! Here's another brief one-shot for you! Just to let you know about the main story: I'm half way through writing chapter 9 so you won't have to wait too much longer! Plus chapter 10 is getting outlined right now too. Thank you all for still being awesomeee!**

**Until next time~V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fan not the author of the "Throne of Glass" series. That would be the ingenious Sarah J. Maas.**

* * *

**Meeting the horses:**

Oh the smell of grains, dirt, and fresh poop... there's nothing quite like a stable. Aside from the atrocious scents, however, there was one appeal.

Fenrys looked at his young charge resting on his hip and gasped, "What are these, Rhoe?"

The hay covered ground crackled beneath Fenrys' too-clean combat boots with every step up to the first stall.

His cheeks hurt from smiling too widely while Rhoe's eyes battled between uncertain and thrilled as he stared at the new creature ahead of them. "Do you know what this is?" He walked them a step closer, waiting for a reaction from Rhoe other than his distracted fidgeting with Fenrys' shirt. "Can you tell me what says—"

The horse did the whiny and snort for him on perfect cue.

Rhoe jumped a bit but then lit up with a cry of, "HORSEY!"

A young stable hand brushing the majestic creature beamed fondly at Rhoe.

"You're too smart!" Fenrys kissed Rhoe's forehead. "Want to pet it?"

The tiny pink tip of Rhoe's tongue stuck out through his grin while he reached for the silky mane. The horse held very still and let Rhoe's cautious fingers stroke away.

Fenrys glanced over to the reed-thin stable hand and asked, "Does this one have a name?"

The horse's ear flicked back and forth pulling a delighted giggle from Rhoe and he reached up to softly touch the ear's stiff peak.

"Her name's Luatha." The hand set his brush down and grabbed a pail of oats off a wobbly stool in the corner. "She's a hard runner but the gentlest one I've ever seen."

"Hey Luatha." Fenrys tenderly stroked down the side of her thick bronze neck. "Rhoe, the horsey's name's "Luatha". Can you say "hi, Luatha"?"

Rhoe just looked at his mouth then back to Luatha, not even willing to try.

Fenrys chuckled, ruffling Rhoe's shiny hair. He guessed that was a no.

The stable hand set the large pail on the stall door and dug into the pail. He pulled out some oats and held them out to Rhoe. "Want to feed her?"

Rhoe opened his palm and Fenrys cupped his underneath to catch the overflow. Luatha began nuzzling their arms eager to munch on the grains, her puffing exhales making Rhoe giggle some more.

Fenrys helped Rhoe hold his hand under Luatha's mouth, pressing his fingers open. "Keep your hand flat. She needs to be able to get to the food easily."

It was difficult for the two-year-old though as each tickling nibble of Luatha's lips made his fingers twitch.

Fenrys hadn't been sure if Rhoe would like the horses or be afraid of them with how big they are but he needn't have worried; Rhoe was positively glowing.

Fenrys pulled their hands away once the last oat was gone. He looked to Luatha's bare back and wondered how far Rhoe's enjoyment would go. "Would you like to sit on the horsey?"

Fenrys walked around the side of the mahogany stall and began to lift Rhoe off of his hip towards Luatha's back. But when he got close enough to sit, Rhoe pulled his feet up and whined grabbing onto Fenrys' arms. "No!"

"Okay, okay." Fenrys pulled Rhoe back to his chest, settling him on his other hip. "I got it, not quite loving the horse that much yet."

Maybe he should've stopped while he was ahead, but Fenrys was still counting meeting the horses as a successful idea.

And maybe Rhoe would want ride a horse when he's a bit older— and a bit bigger.

* * *

**A/N: Hellooooo peoples! Hope you enjoyed Rhoe's introduction to horses! The next one shot(s possibly two) will be sad serious ones mainly between Fenrys and Aelin. MAIN STORY UPDATE will be very soon so keep a look out! I was stuck on it for weeks but am finally over halfway done with it! I am fighting a serious chronic illness though so please be patient with me. I won't (intentionally) abandon these stories as I'm enjoying them. Until next time ~V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter disclaimer, hasn't changed. Also the line "I am here, I am with you" and Aelin and Fenrys blinking code is from the book... like almost everything else lol.**

**A/N: This one is changing things up a smidge as Rhoe is not in it, he'll be back next one shot.**

* * *

**Missing Rowan:**

"Aelin?"

Fenrys held his breath as he approached the prone queen.

Red ran in rivulets down her cut up back, her legs not fairing any better. The damage too extensive for Fenrys to be able to tell how many lashes were laid on her this time around.

Her hair hung in a sloppy knot at her neck and loose strands of it blocked her face from view.

A glance about the fire-lit tomb of a cell and a crimson splattered wall and nearby puddle told him where the torture had taken place.

Fenrys brought his attention back to his reason for visiting when the eerie silence was interrupted by the jarring clatter of chains.

gods, years and his insides still writhed at the sound.

Choppily, muscles and breath hitching with every slow movement, Aelin grabbed the cut neckline of her barely held-together-shift and tugged it down over her shoulder, baring her breast. Her hands lifted, open, waiting to feed her baby.

"No, Aelin." Fenrys quickly looked at a chip in the stone wall. "I didn't bring Rhoe down with me this time."

Her chains rattled again as she pulled the shift back up. "Where is he?"

Fenrys leaned closer having almost missed the question and answered, "He's taking a nap in our room. Connall's watching him."

"Is he okay?"

Fenrys shook his head in wonder. She was going through hell and her concern was with her son. "He's as bubbly and smiley as ever."

He ran his eyes worriedly over her form again. Taking in the injuries from the whipping, the ever-present sturdy iron manacles binding her wrists and ankles, the gleaming gauntlets, the shift that was spilt open at the neck and the back now more red and brown than its original white, the multicolor of bruises scattered about her skin.

The stench of all the blood, grime, sweat, and urine clinging to her was enough alone to grieve over.

He could see how even laying down on her side, she held herself gingerly. Curled in on herself just slightly, breath shallow so as not to expand the ruined portion of her back too far.

Fenrys gently pushed the hair out of her unusually mask-less face. Although he knew the answer, he said, "I'm here to see if _you're_ okay."

The tears running across the bridge of her nose, down onto the floor, weren't exactly a surprise but it crushed him all the same.

"Oh, Aelin."

Her eyes squeezed shut and a small sob push past her trembling lips.

Fenrys rose to his knees. "I'll go get something to help the pain, maybe something for the blood loss too—"

"No," She grabbed Fenrys hand, chains clattering loudly, gazing up at him through tear filled eyes. "Don't— don't leave."

His throat tightened, holding back the building tears. Desperation, loneliness, pain beyond the physical looked back at him from her eyes.

Fenrys settled back down, squeezing her hand. He forced his mouth to form as best a smile as he could in the moment. "Okay... I won't."

He blinked to her in their code four times and she watched with rapt attention, tears sliding down into her hair.

_I am here, I am with you._

Fenrys asked audibly when she remained reticent, "Why are you crying?"

Her face crumpled further and she turned into the stones. "I miss him." Her frame shook with sobs. "He's—"

Fenrys waited patiently, wincing with sympathy pains when her sobs ended in pained cries. He watched fresh blood seep out from her back by the wracking of her body.

"He's not—not coming." She said, stilling in her physical pain now. "Rhoe's getting older and I need—" Another stubborn sob cut her off. "I told him to lead Terrasen. Lead the war."

Her hair softly brushed against the unforgiving floor and she met Fenrys' gaze again. "Maeve said he's there. He's there. I should be glad he listened to me for once, but—" She closed her eyes tightly.

"But you need him." Fenrys finished for her.

She pulled her hands to her chest over the split cloth, over her hurting heart, as though applying pressure could stop the breaking.

She mouthed, every fiber of her tired and trembling, '_yes'_.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* I know guys, I know... *sniff sniff* But that sets up for the main story so *waggles eyebrows* just you wait. MAIN STORY UPDATE same as last chapter. Almost halfway done with it! Shouldn't be past the weekend! Any thoughts on that one? Good? Bad? Sad? Mad at Rowan for taking so long? Let me know if you have any ideas you'd like me to do a one shot about Aelin and Fenrys and Rhoe in Doranelle! Until next time ~ V**


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I hold no rights to these characters or anything from the "Throne of Glass" series. I'm just a humble fan :)**

* * *

**Bedtime Limerick**

"Shh... I know." Fenrys patted and stroked Rhoe's shuddering back while the three year old cried. "I know you miss her. I do too."

Only a day ago, the toddler's world had been stripped apart by the burning of his prized storybook and the ending of his visits to see his mother.

This wasn't the first full day that had passed in his life that he hadn't been able to see Aelin. There'd been too many days, Fenrys was loathe to count, that Cairn kept Aelin unavailable to visit. But this was the first day in almost a year that the storybook wasn't accessible.

The only piece of Aelin that Rhoe could count on being there for him at every bedtime.

Now, they were both taken from him.

"I want mama!" The unchanging wailing plea was muffled in Fenrys damp shoulder. Rhoe's whole frame shook with his refilling gasps of air. "I want—want to—see her!"

"I know," He repeated.

Fenrys lifted them from the lumpy rocking chair with a wince. While a healer had tended to him after his punishment yesterday, theyd been ordered to leave some of his back to heal naturally.

Maeve needed him to resume tending to Rhoe right away, but she didn't want him forgetting his disobedience too quickly.

Not that he'd even be able to with his young charge's vocalized heartbreak.

"I know, Rhoe-ly-poly," Fenrys said, "but we can't. Not today at least."

Choppy pleas for Aelin through his sobs was the only response.

"Hey, I know!" Fenrys crossed the distance to the closet where Rhoe's cloak and boots rested, "How about we go say good night to the horses?"

"No!" Rhoe protested, bright iris' shimmering in his tears, and desperately squirmed to get down. "I want— Mama!"

Fenrys lowered him quickly to the rug and his heart broke when Rhoe rushed over to the empty spot between the hamper and the door—The spot Fenrys taught him from the age of two to stand in when he wanted to go visit Aelin.

Tears and mucus still leaking down his face with every heaving breath, Rhoe prostrated himself there on his stomach. He folded his arms under his forehead.

"Aw, Rhoe buddy," Fenrys sat next to the toddler and could hardly keep tears of his own at bay. "If I could take you, I would."

Sobs shifting into soundless gasps, his call this time was more of a squeak, "Mama!"

Aid. Fenrys needed aid. He scanned the room... and spotted it strewn atop Rhoe's bed beside him!

He shifted onto his knees and stretched over the metal rods of Rhoe's headboard to grab it.

"Can someone give you a hug?" Fenrys asked, also laying on his stomach now beside Rhoe.

Rhoe rolled his head enough to peak out and see Ribbit facing him from Fenrys' palm. A tear rolled out across the bridge of his nose before settling on his arm. He screwed his eyes shut against a new sob but reached out and took his stuffed friend anyway.

Rhoe hugged the frog tight in one arm, tears now showering the stone floor, then turned away from Fenrys onto his side.

Fenrys sighed. Okay, now he needed more aid. He had tried cookies earlier this evening with only marginal success. He'd tried singing with even less success.

Fenrys narrowed his eyes at the stone ceiling. He had to think.

Rhoe was missing Aelin and neither his presence nor the stuffed animals were of any help.

Rhoe was also missing the book because it was from Aelin and they bonded over it... but maybe... another story might interest him?

It was worth a shot.

"Rhoe-ly-poly," Fenrys softly rapped his knuckle on the child's arm. "I know a funny story... You want to here it?"

No response but a sniffle and he curled up tighter.

"Well," Fenrys pushed himself up to his elbows. "I'll say it and you stop me if you don't like it. Here goes:

There was a fat cat of Anielle,

Who was constantly ringing a bell,

Til one day a bird,

Said, "Enough I have heard!"

So the cat instead started to yell."

Rhoe was silent and Fenrys held his breath preparing to sit up and try the comfort of a blanket next.

"What's 'a nel'?"

Fenrys sent up a silent prayer of gratitude for the wobbly question. Progress.

"'Anielle'," He corrected, "It's a city kind of far from here."

"Oh," Rhoe said, moving his foot against the edge of a stone, his half-slipped-off-sock flopping over his toes. "Tell it again. Please."

"Oh, I'll do better than tell it!" Fenrys sat up and crossed his legs, clearing his throat.

Rhoe turned over onto his back, looking up at him with a hint of curiosity in his puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

Fenrys rolled up his sleeves and adopted a pompous expression. Nose in the air, he re-started, "There was a fat cat of Anielle."

Eyes still closed in that arrogant way, he puffed out his cheeks along with his stomach. He cracked open an eye to see Rhoe staring at him and let out the air in his cheeks for his best, "Meow."

A short giggle was pulled from Rhoe.

Fenrys stuck his hand out and down with his fingers gripping an invisible handle. "Who was constantly ringing a bell."

At this he shook his hand to and fro, fast then slow then fast again. Vocally ding-dinging as obnoxiously high or low as he could.

This earned another giggle from the three-year-old, but Fenrys didn't miss the new tear that leaked out.

He mimicked setting down the invisible bell carefully and patted the nonexistent tip of it's handle. "Til one day a bird, said,—"

Hands under his pits and elbows bent and flapping for his makeshift wings, he whistled sweetly, trilled, and chirp-chirped. "Which loosely translates to: "Enough I have heard!"

Rhoe rubbed his eyes, released a deep breath, and refocused on Fenrys— Ribbit clutched close.

"So the cat," Fenrys resumed his fancy-fat cat impression. "Instead started to yell."

With a dramatic inhale, Fenrys let out a good long embarrassing gargled meow.

That time Fenrys joined Rhoe in his laughter.

While it was no mama-made story book—and certainly no mama— nevertheless, that night, a new cherished bedtime tradition was born.

* * *

**A/N: POOR BABY RHOE! :'( Everyone's hearts okay after that? Don't think mine is... BUT the show must go on!**

**This one-shot is semi-crucial to the main story just to let ya knowwww. Speaking of which: Half way through the next chapter! It'll be coming very very soon guys! I also have an entire scene already completed for two chapters ahead! So keep an eye out for three updates to "Burn Brighter Together"! I really love all you my wonderful readers and fellow fans! Thank you for the well wishes and I hope you're all doing okay. Have a happy Thanksgiving! Until next time~ V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See other chapters' disclaimers.**

* * *

**Pop goes the bubble- Two years old.**

It started out like all the great adventures do— with washing one's hands.

Having just turned two, Rhoe was learning what all was involved in this exciting new thing called 'potty training'.

Learning. Learning was the key word. It was only in the early learning stages currently. No successful usage of the potty had happened—thus far at least.

Nevertheless, Fenrys walked Rhoe through each step.

Rhoe's attention darted everywhere but where it needed to be for the primary steps. Sitting he was understanding well enough, but wiping and telling Fenrys he needed to go before going could use more work.

But when it came to the last step at the wash basin, Rhoe was all about it.

Fenrys laughed along with his charge at the splashing he was making and set the water pitcher down beside the ceramic bowl. He adjusted the squirming toddler folded over his arm before grabbing a bar of soap.

"I know the water's just the best, isn't it?"

Fenrys dipped the soap in the filled basin and began to lather Rhoe's tiny fingers.

"I'm so glad you love washing your hands! I hope it doesn't loose its appeal for you by the time you start feeding yourself."

Fenrys looked at Rhoe's slightly flushed face in the mirror and grinned at the pure enamored look in his eyes.

"Alright, lets dip in the water to rinse now—"

"No!" Rhoe gasped and pulled his hands close to his face. "Bubble!"

Sure enough, a perfect bubble had formed. A fairly large one. It jiggled mildly as Rhoe pumped his legs but remained whole in both of his palms.

Fenrys gasped as well. "It's so big!"

Rhoe arched his head back against Fenrys chest, feet still swinging. "Mama see?"

Fenrys looked again at the fragile bubble. The thing would disappear the moment they began to teleport. The breeze and motion of going down so many stairs and halls to Aelin would also be its undoing. He wasn't even sure they could make it across the room with it.

But how could he say no? He looked down into the little shining eyes and sighed. Well, it was about time for him to eat again anyway.

Fenrys started for the door, holding Rhoe against his chest, facing out— the bubble stretched out before Rhoe. "Okay... but it might pop! I hope mama gets to see it before it pops!"

That was how the maids and guards saw the pair. Fenrys, continuing to warn that it was going to pop and speeding steadily down the halls with Rhoe held out before him. Rhoe, grinning broadly and keeping himself still and stiff while watching the still-surviving-bubble.

Miraculously, it was still intact when they made it down and into the cell.

"We're so close!" Fenrys continued whisking Rhoe through the air once he spotted Aelin's huddled and deeply bruised form on the floor against the back wall. "Don't pop, don't pop, don't pop."

"Mama!"

The rattling of chain's echoed through the small room as Aelin struggled into an upright position with a haunted grimace.

She managed a small smile though when she saw her baby.

Aelin noticed his cupped hands and asked hoarsely, "What have you got there?"

"Bubble," Rhoe said as Fenrys lowered him to Aelin's outstretched arms.

And just as he lifted the bubble to her face— POP!

Fenrys threw his head back and let out a groan.

Of course. Of course it would pop right before she saw it.

But Rhoe only startled slightly, looked up at his mother, and chirped, "Pop!"

Aelin laughed softly and made a popping sound back as she wrapped him in a hug.

Rhoe pulled back and reached his soapy fingers through the mask to touch her mouth. "Again!"

Aelin kissed his fingers then made the sound again with her lips.

Fenrys joined in, capturing Rhoe's attention before losing it to Aelin again.

Rhoe watched both adults avidly and began to bounce in his mother's arms while trying to replicate the sound.

As the three continued to pop back and forth, Fenrys marveled at the magic Rhoe could always find in the most un-magical of things—even in washing his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to my loyal guest reviewers and raerae203! Thank you for your support and... **

**To guest reviewer ****Becca: Same here! Love how Fenrys was so loyally dedicated to Aelin even when blood sworn to Maeve. **

**To raerae203: I'm glad you found it accurate! I'm trying my best :) Hope you're all still enjoying! **

**The next two chapters for Burn Brighter Together will definitely be up before the new year, possibly even Christmas... Reviews help ;) Until next time~ V**


	7. Chapter 7

**First word- 18 months**

* * *

Four years.

Over the course of four years, there were many firsts for Rhoe Whitethorn Galathynius. And Fenrys had the true honor of getting a front row seat to witness nearly every one of them—including the first word.

Fenrys had felt it coming for weeks now. Could see it waiting like a tidal wave behind a picket fence just waiting to burst forward.

While many of Rhoe's firsts brought lots of joy, smiles, and belly laughs to both of them; this one brought a storm cloud over Rhoe.

Deep creases shadowed his tiny brow. Wobbly lips strengthened and set into a scowl that mirrored his father's. His gaze at Fenrys would harden as he drew a breath… then he'd move on.

Fenrys could see it though and knew without a doubt that Rhoe's first word would be 'no'.

When he mentioned it to Aelin, she hadn't been so sure.

"He mostly does it when you tell him 'no'?"

Facing the opposite grimy wall as Aelin nursed Rhoe against the other, Fenrys said, "And when I say we're going somewhere. Then he just—" Fenrys wrinkled his nose. "Makes this face like he's going to banish me from the kingdom."

Aelin snorted softly. "Maybe he just wants to tell you your breath reeks."

She'd been unconvinced until she'd seen the "stormy" expression herself one day.

Now, they could only wait for the explosion to occur.

Three days later it did. And when Fenrys walked into Aelin's cell bouncing Rhoe on his hip for his next mealtime, this became yet another first where everyone's faces lit up.

For it wasn't 'no' or 'ew' that he said but with his hand outstretched and storm clouds far away from the twinkling in his eyes, he said, "Mama!"

* * *

**A/N: Small update so that I can tell you who are following this story that "Burn Brighter Together" is NOT abandoned, I am working on it daily. I was extremely sick for the past two weeks and am still recovering. That, as well as other stresses, are causing me to have a bit of word-flow and plotting struggles. BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. Both of these stories will be updated again as soon as I can. I'm trying my best with my limited ability right now. Thank you for understanding and not giving up. ALSO on my profile page I will update that frequently to let everyone know that I'm still around and where I am with the progress on the next chapter so please CHECK that. Until next time~ V**


End file.
